


Trust

by Privilegedesire (Llama)



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bondage, Established Relationship, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-22
Updated: 2008-11-22
Packaged: 2017-10-22 04:24:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/233711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llama/pseuds/Privilegedesire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen trusts Jared and Chris, he really does. He can prove it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust

**Author's Note:**

> For Slashfest. The prompt (by seedyapartment) was: Jared/Chris/Jensen, tiedup!Jensen with lots of teasing.

Jared rarely stopped talking for long, so it wasn't unusual for Jensen to come out of a doze and find him chattering away, leaning over the edge of the bed to pet the dogs, or still talking to Jensen and not even noticing he'd been asleep for a few minutes. It _was_ unusual to hear him chattering away in the other room, however.

"Yeah, he's awake." Jared grinned from the doorway, phone clamped to his ear. _Chris_ he mouthed at Jensen, and Jensen felt a stab of disappointment. That could only mean one thing.

"It's a real shame you'll be too late to get home tonight, man." Jared stretched against the door frame and Jensen watched him shove his shirt up and scratch at his ribs, run a hand across his belly. His jeans were the incredibly old ones Jensen loved best on him, all soft and threadbare in the right places, and the button was still unfastened; he'd probably pulled them on quickly to let the dogs out.

Jensen caught his eye and beckoned for the phone, but Jared shook his head. He grinned and bit his lower lip, his eyes crinkling at the corners. "Oh, you have no idea what you're missing," he said, and pushed himself off the doorway to move closer to the bed. "Want me to tell you?" he said, and before he even reached for the sheets Jensen was rolling onto his back, a warm shiver running through him.

It was cooler with the sheets off him, but the heat of Jared's gaze almost made up for it. Jared was always like that, so intense, the way he looked at Jensen as tangible as physical touch, like a stroke across his skin.

"He's beautiful, Chris, all naked and sleepy." Jensen frowned at him. He wasn't beautiful, and he was awake, wasn't he? "Just think of the fun we'd be having if you were here."

Oh god, yes. The only thing better than one set of huge, warm hands on Jensen was _two_ sets, driving him crazy, petting, stroking, teasing him. Damn Chris and his fuckin' delays, damn the new series and damn freakin' lousy flights from Chicago that didn't leave on demand. He fought the urge to stamp his foot like a sulky kid and pulled Jared down instead until one long arm draped over him, and he could hear the faint buzz of Chris's voice on the line. It was surprisingly reassuring.

Jared's abrupt laugh startled him out of another doze. Okay, so maybe he was a _little_ sleepy.

"Oh man, I don't know. I think he's too tired for that." Jared's tone was teasing, but there was an edge under it that made Jensen want to rub himself up against him. "Maybe it's just as well you're not here."

"'M awake, asshole." Jensen rubbed his eyes and tried to look alert.

Jared nuzzled the top of his head. "Awake enough to play?"

Play? Oh god, Jensen could feel the blood rushing south just at the mention of the word. It had been a while, since they didn't do that without Chris, and Chris had been away _forever_ , but Jared was still holding the phone, so Chris was _kinda_ there. Right?

"More than," he said, and gasped as Jared ran a hand down his side, spread his fingers over his hip, edged towards Jensen's growing erection.

"I think he's getting there," Jared smirked. His hand slid lazily into a caress, circled the swollen base of Jensen's cock, and he hummed in satisfaction as it stiffened further in his grasp. "He feels good, Chris. So good."

Jensen pushed his hips up into Jared's grasp, squirming under his touch.

"He is kinda wriggly," Jared said, grinning down at him. "Maybe I should do something about that."

"I'll be good," Jensen promised quickly, though he had no intention of being. He couldn't resist twisting sideways to mouth at Jared's chest through his shirt, reaching over to unbutton it.

Jared pulled himself away and put the phone down, looking at him in mock disappointment. "I don't think I can trust you to behave, Jensen." Jared lifted his hand away, wrapping his long fingers around Jensen's wrist. He brought his other hand up and Jensen could see the soft rope held in it. "But you trust me, don't you?"

Whatever Jared and Chris asked of him, and they had asked a lot of him in the past, they always asked him the same thing first. To trust them. Not blindly, not too easily, but to think about whether he trusted them to take care of him, to not harm him. To not ask anything of him that he wasn't on some level prepared to do.

Jensen looked up. Jared's eyes were soft, the hazel almost brown, shadowed in the dimly-lit room and by Jared's hair tumbling across his eyes. He could hear Chris still speaking although he was pretty sure Jared couldn't make out the words any better than he could.

"Yeah," he breathed. "I trust you."

Jared didn't say a word while he looped the rope around Jensen's wrists, once around each, crossed over, and twisted it around the bars on the headboard into a tight knot. Jared waited, still leaning over him, while Jensen wriggled, tested the bonds, and they were secure enough.

When he looked up this time, Jared's eyes were hungry. Jensen couldn't look away, and for a moment all they did was look at each other. Then Jared blinked, sat up, and grabbed the phone.

"He's not going anywhere," he grinned. One large hand stroked down the exposed underside of Jensen's arm, the proprietary gesture sending a shiver all the way down to Jensen's toes. He watched as Jared cocked his head to one side, listening to something that made him widen both his eyes and his smile. "Oh man, you are evil."

Jensen wondered what the hell Jared was playing at when he set the phone down on the pillow and started maneuvering down the bed, but the husky tones of Chris in his ear soon told him.

"How's my boy Jared doin'?" There was laughter in Chris's voice; he was obviously enjoying this plenty, even without being here in person. "He takin' good care of you, Jenny-boy?"

Jared grinned up at Jensen from between his thighs and sucked the tip of Jensen's cock into his mouth. Jensen swallowed hard.

"Yeah, you—you could say that." He twisted his hips to get more of that hot, wet mouth on him, but Jared just spread his hands out across Jensen's hips and held him down, and there was nothing Jensen could do about it. "He's gettin' more like you ev'ry day, you know that?"

Chris laughed for real this time. "He's a fast learner, all right."

No shit. A quick graze of teeth, just enough to be exactly how Jensen liked it, and Jared sucked him down further, letting the head of Jensen's cock rub against the roof of his mouth just enough to drive him crazy. Jensen gasped, and almost didn't catch what Chris was saying.

"… thought you might be missin' me, so I sent a friend over."

"What?" Jensen pulled up against his bonds, but between the rope and the pressure of Jared's hands and mouth he wasn't going anywhere. Jared didn't even glance up at him, just let his mouth keep working its magic. "Does Jared know about this?"

"Hush now. 'Course he does." That should have been reassuring, but Jensen wasn't sure it was. "We both thought you deserved a little reward if you do what we ask, that's all." Chris laughed again, deep and dirty. "All you have to do is not come until we say."

"And if I don't last?"

"Then you'll never know he was here."

Which meant all he had to do was come to avoid whatever it was they had planned. That was too easy, that couldn't be all there was to it.

Then Chris growled "Don't come yet," in his ear and Jared, as if on cue, swallowed Jensen's cock down all the way, and that was when Jensen realized what they were asking of him.

All he had to do was come when _he_ wanted—and disobey Chris and Jared in doing so. They'd spent months and months getting him to the point where he received almost as much pleasure in obeying their instructions, from basking in their boundless approval when he did so, as he did from any touch or loving gesture from either of them. He could have that, but then he'd have to do whatever they had in mind with this unknown guy that was waiting – or he could miss out on that, and not have to take the risk.

"Wish I was there to fuck you," Chris whispered in his ear. "Shoulda got Jared to take a picture of you so I could see you, all hard and wanting, so pretty and tied up for us."

The thought should have horrified Jensen; would have, before they started any of this. He know how easily photos like that ended up public, had never allowed anything like that to happen. But he would if Jared and Chris wanted them, he realized, with Chris's voice rumbling in his ear and Jared sucking his brains out through his dick.

He'd give them anything. He _trusted_ them. He was babbling something about it out loud, something about trust and love and anything, when Chris growled again in his ear.

"Come now, Jensen. Come now."

When Jensen opened his eyes the phone was silent by his ear, and Jared was grinning at him, licking his lips clean of Jensen's come.

"Proud of you," he whispered, leaning in to kiss Jensen, and Jensen groaned, because he had no idea what he'd let himself in for. "Trusting us like that." He'd lost his jeans and shirt while Jensen had his eyes shut, and had one slick hand spreading lube over his cock. Jensen lifted his legs automatically, even though they weren't even close to working again yet, and Jared pressed in close, skin hot against the back of Jensen's thighs.

"Always," Jensen said, but the rest of the words and the thought were lost as Jared rubbed the slippery head of his cock over Jensen's hole, still teasing, and finally, slowly, let it ease inside. It was tight, just the slightest burn from no extended preparation, but Jared knew him well and he was relaxed enough from his orgasm for even Jared to fuck him if he was well-lubed enough.

Jared's control always amazed him, all that strength held in perfect check while he eased his way in, opened Jensen up carefully, thoroughly, let Jensen's body make room for him inside. Not gentle, like Chris could be underneath all that raw animal exterior, not really; he was too forceful for that, too direct. Just in control of his body, knowing what he could do, knowing how far to push—

Jensen groaned, pushed back against Jared hard, and felt him sink all the way in. He gasped, took a breath, and felt Jared grin against his knee. He braced himself while Jared pulled back, and was ready when Jared thrust, felt it echo through his whole body, send his neck arching and his toes curling, his thighs aching to open up more for him, as if there was anything he had that Jared couldn't take right now.

He gasped, panted with the strain of holding out against Jared's thrusts, of pushing into them for more, and it took him a moment to realize that voice was back in his ear.

"… fuckin' gorgeous, Jen, nothing like you when you're gettin' fucked, never seen a sight like it, never will…"

Jensen turned his head, because he was damn sure Jared hadn't taken a photo, wouldn't without asking him, and he was right. Chris, the fucker, was right there, grinning at him.

"Friend, huh?" Jensen managed, before Chris's lips were on his. The kiss was fleeting, and then it was Jared there instead, the taste of Jensen still in his mouth, cock still sticky and damp and hard against Jensen's side while Chris shouldered his way under Jensen's legs and took his place. Jensen was relieved for Jared's efforts, because there was no stopping Chris. He took Jensen like he'd been starving for him until he was coming, coming hard and loud, and all Jensen could do was lie there and let him, while Jared moaned and whispered and came all over Jensen's chest.

"Fuckers," Jensen croaked out, when he was untied and able to speak again.

"Always," Jared said, and Chris laughed softly into Jensen's neck.  



End file.
